Super Mario Galaxy 3: The Celestial Twins
by PrincessPeachRoses
Summary: Another 100 years later, the comet flies over the Mushroom Kingdom, meaning another Star Festival has arrived. Peach invites the Mario Bros. and a special guest. We learn a little about this mysterious sun dweller's past, and that she's the twin of the "Lady of the Stars".


**Super Mario Galaxy 3: Celestial Journey**

**Chapter One: The Star Festival**

May. It had finally arrived. The month in which a huge comet rains down upon the Mushroom Kingdom. However, it only happened every one hundred years, for the comet had to orbit around the Earth again. Mario took it as an advantage to spend time with his special one, Princess Peach, but he knew every time he came, his enemy, Bowser destroyed the whole thing. He would embark on an adventure through time and space, searching the galaxies for the kidnapped princess. But, as every happy story ends, he and Princess Peach reunited together.

Mario wondered if Bowser would come to this party. If only Peach and he could spend _one_ Star Festival together, he would be overjoyed. But, nothing this high up could ever happen. Finally, the morning of the glorious night arrived. Mario quickly walked from his room to the kitchen to find Luigi, scanning the refrigerator for breakfast. He bumped his head on the door of it, holding a muffin. "Um, want some?" Mario waved it away, taking a seat at the table, when he heard a voice call from outside. "MAIL CALL!"

"You go get it." Luigi slammed the refrigerator door shut, pointing to the door. Mario rolled his eyes, walking to the door. He could already tell what the letters were going to be. Bills, a letter from Peach, and junk mail. Nothing surprising really came, except death threats from Bowser once in a while, but that was mainly it. Nothing else. Mario swung the door open to see the mail toad from the kingdom. As Mario expected, a letter from the princess would soon be presented to him. "Good morning, Mario! I have a few letters for you!" The mail toad quickly sifted through the messenger bag, searching through the mail. He quickly pulled out a few letters, shoving them into Mario's hands.

"Express mail from the princess, bills, and a death threat from Link regarding the Twilight Princess! Well, Mario, I wish you a happy Star Festival!" The mail toad tipped his hat, slinging the bag over his shoulder. He took off down the path to the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario took a quick glance at the letters and headed inside. He was surprised to have received a letter from Link. Perhaps it was from the one time Mario had said a naughty word to Midna.

It was a wonderful summer afternoon. Mario and Peach were resting under a tree, while Midna and Link were training for another adventure. They had always used their spare time for this, probably sticking with the saying, "Practice makes perfect!" Mario decided he had enough practice, for his adventures were easy enough, so he decided to rest. "Hey, fatso! You need to lose a couple hundred pounds! Why don't you train with us?" Midna called out to the resting Mario. Mario opened his eyes, bolting up quickly. Link elbowed Midna, but then chuckled. Mario ignored the remark, because he knew Midna had sort of a bully attitude. He didn't mind it much, but he certainly didn't like being called fat. With this, Mario shot Midna a terrible look, lying back down.

Midna giggled, returning back to pulling a tree up by its roots with her fiery hair. The ground shook abruptly for a few seconds while Midna was doing this. Mario was peeved about all the noise. He couldn't rest at all. He was so tired staying up all night just to plan this. The sluggish hero sat up slowly and decided to shoot a very rude remark to Midna for all her troubling noise. "Hey, fatty!" He shouted. Midna looked over to him and smirked in delight, as if happy to see him start a problem. "Fudge you!" He declared but then covered his mouth with his right hand. He hadn't said "fudge", rather the synonym for it. Peach gasped, while Link and Midna stood baffled. Peach grabbed Mario's hand and dragged him home, and this mess up must have been the result in that death threat.

Mario shook his head to retrieve himself from that horrid memory only to find himself sitting at the table inside his humble abode. Luigi was staring at Mario in the what-are-you-doing way. Mario looked up at Luigi's long and slender face. "What mail did we get today?" Luigi's face beamed in delight as he pulled out a chair and sat down. Mario took a knife and cut the letter open with a slit. A pink piece of paper fell out and filled the room with a delicious smell of roses and peaches. Slowly, Mario picked up the rose embedded paper and began to read the letter out loud.

_**Dear Mario,**_

_**I will be waiting for you at the castle on the night of the Star Festival. There's someone I'd like you to meet.**_

_**From Peach **_

Mario read the letter again, wondering who Peach would show them. He set the letter down and headed to his room to prepare to meet this mysterious person. The hero of Mushroom Land searched through his drawers to find his finest suit. Then after upon finding his brightest red suit, he headed out to the living room to show Luigi. "What do you think, bro? You think the mysterious person will like it?" Mario said holding up his suit. Luigi stared at it with big eyes, as if scanning its surface. He then broke out into a hysterical laugh. Mario rolled his eyes, then held up a copy of Mario's suit, only green. "You'll have to wear this." Luigi stopped laughing and groaned.

Night finally came with the bright stars shining overhead. Coldness wrapped around the two heroes as they neared the castle. The castle's skyline was filled with bright fireworks and shooting stars. Luigi groaned, folding his arms. "Yeah, I'm so excited to wear this suit." He said sarcastically. Schools of toads filled in the gates of the kingdom, as wonderful music played from the inside. Starbits fell down from the sky. Everything was going perfectly. What could go wrong? _Nothing…_ Mario thought to himself with a smile on his face. But how wrong he was.

As soon as Mario and Luigi were inside the castle gates, a guard from the castle walked quickly to meet their presence. The toad was dressed in a red vest and held a spear and a shield that had Peach's emblem on it. He smiled brightly. "Good evening, Mario, Luigi." He nodded. The guard turned to meet Mario's eyes. "The princess is waiting for you up ahead the path." The toad pointed down a dirt path that lead towards the front of the castle. Mario nodded and grabbed Luigi's arm. Breaking into a run, Mario's heart began to beat. He was excited to meet this mysterious person. In his mind, he pictured a young woman in a white gown with red hair. Her blue eyes twinkled as her pointed pale lips smiled.

At the front of the castle, Mario and Luigi halted to see Princess Peach in the gown she hadn't wore since Mario Party 4 came out; her classic pink dress. Her blonde hair shifted softly in the moonlit breeze and her round pink lips smiled brightly. Beside Princess Peach stood a tall woman with long orange hair, in which one bang covered her left eye. She wore a long sunset colored gown with long sleeves. At her chest, the gown cut off, leading down to her hand-covering sleeves. Down at the bottom, the dress pointed up, revealing that lace was under the dress. On her head, the woman wore a bronze crown with emerald and sapphire gems. Her diamond shaped brooch was the finest ruby. To Mario's surprise, the woman looked very much like Princess Rosalina. He took a step back, a bit frightened. Princess Peach held out her hand, gesturing the woman could meet the brothers.

Slowly walking towards the Mario Bros., the sun set version of Princess Rosalina smiled. "My name is Sunna…"


End file.
